


My Heart Beats Like A Drum (All Night)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Short & Sweet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Love. Devotion. Promise. Forever.(Yes, I wrote this while listening to Born To Be My Baby.)
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	My Heart Beats Like A Drum (All Night)

Smiles. Kisses. That knowing of together, the promise of forever. 

Hands squeezed before shows. Kisses given after shows. Hugs tossed in every so often, too personal and too close to be friends, Laughs too loud for just an average joke, sharing a bed more often than what should be normal. 

Looks that said more than words ever could. Walks in the night, looking at the sky, at the stars above, at the universe that never revealed its secrets. 

Hands clasped, hugs tight, kisses long. 

Forever and beyond. 


End file.
